In Bed Series
by lilsnape
Summary: Hermione and Severus have returned from Russia. What does life have in store for them now? They're back again...in bed. Marriage? Kids? Fights galore? Humor and romance abound. Sequel to Fighting For His Freedom. Check it out first
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Mak is, of course, my beta; who is amazing.

Summary: Hermione and Severus, back again...in bed. Marriage? Kids? Fights galore? Humor and romance abound. Sequel to _Fighting For His Freedom_. Check it out before you delve into this one.

I hope this makes up for the long wait, any comments are greatly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Do Not Mistake Temptation for Opportunity…In Bed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been back in England for a month, and Hermione was completely content. There had been moments of anger, sadness, and the burning desire to hex people into oblivion. At first, no one knew they were back, which had served them well, and keep their life uncomplicated, as well as satisfying.

Hermione had known she couldn't keep her arrival in England a secret, especially to her two best friends. She had sent Harry and Ron owls, telling them she was back and wanted to meet them for lunch. Apprehension and nervousness had invaded her whole body the morning of their lunch. She was going to have to tell them about her and Severus's relationship.

Of course, Harry and Ron had stared at her in shock, and then reacted in outrage. Looking back on it she could smile, but in the moment she was just as outraged as they were. It was like they were back in school, though they were slightly older than most seventh years, arguing about something insignificant. Hermione and the bat of the dungeons, together in a relationship, was nothing small in the minds of Harry and Ron. She had stated her case to them with conviction and firm resolve, and she successfully convinced Harry that her relationship with Severus perfectly fine.

True, Harry had supported Severus in his trial, but the thought of the bat with his best friend must have been disturbing. He eventually calmed down and Hermione thought things were going to be fine, but one look at Ron showed how wrong she had been. The fiery red-head was still upset about the end of their relationship. There must have been a flicker of hope that he still had a chance, but now, after hearing Hermione talk about Snape, he must have known there was no chance for him now.

With a little help from Harry, Hermione was able to talk Ron into thinking clearly and come to terms with the fact that she was with Severus. Overall, the lunch had been a success. It was great to see her friends after weeks of being apart and she had missed them.

Once the tension had settled, Harry had told her about some of the articles that had littered _The Daily Prophet_; stories about her whereabouts, a false citing in Jamaica, and her love affair with her ex-professor. She was outraged, but was glad to hear the stories had started to move from the front to page five. During their reunion, Hermione failed to notice the looks she was receiving from the other patrons of the restaurant. Therefore, it was a shock when she opened the paper the next day to an article about her miraculous return. The fodder was written by Rita Skeeter, and Hermione skilfully hid the paper from Severus the entire day, until she had time to destroy the evidence that he was once again in the paper.

It was early morning, and Hermione had plenty of time to replay the events that had transpired upon their return. Light was poking through the dirty, unkept curtains that hung over the windows in the room they shared. The space beside her had been vacant for a while, but she could still smell him. Rolling over on her stomach she buried her face in his pillow and breathed in his scent. She sighed in content as she thought of her relationship with Severus. It had not always been easy, and she didn't think it ever would be, but she wouldn't give him up for anything.

Turning over, she stared up at the ceiling and looked around the bare room. It had not been her idea to live at Spinner's End with him, but she didn't have a viable, second option. She had not been pleased with the state of his home, and she told him so the moment he had finished showing her around. She couldn't fathom how he could possibly live in a place like this. The furniture was almost completely worn out with the string barely holding together in some places; the dinner table and chairs were in shambles, and the dishes were chipped and yellowish. The bed was the only thing that saved the place from total disarray. It was a king sized bed, with very nice sheets and a down comforter. Slowly, Hermione had replaced the worn out sofa that looked like it came right out of the eighties, with a nice leather sofa. The plates had been repaired and cleaned as best as possible, and overall the place was becoming more liveable.

Severus had complained many times about her "womanly touches" to his abode, but Hermione assumed it was him fighting change. But, no matter how much he fought her about the modifications, he never actually did anything about it. It was Hermione's goal to eventually talk him into selling the house and purchasing something better and less rundown. It was going to be a long battle, so she had to start small and work her way through his defences to the point where he saw reason.

Hermione glanced to her left, at the unpolished table beside the bed. A small black clock showed her the time; eight-thirty was a bit early for a weekend. She felt like having a bit of a lay in anyways. Knowing Severus, he was busy, away doing research, which was just perfect for her. He wouldn't bother her for at least another hour and a half. Just past the clock was a rolled up piece of parchment she knew to be from, none other than, Narcissa Malfoy. The wax was torn in half, but one could clearly discern the Malfoy crest from the tear.

She knew Severus had been in contact with Narcissa, it just didn't hit home, in her mind, until they were back in England and invited to a Sunday brunch at Malfoy Manor. Hermione hadn't been too keen on the idea, but Severus, with a little coaxing, was able to convince her to attend. It wasn't that she didn't like the two remaining Malfoy's, it was more that she wasn't sure of their intentions. Severus and Narcissa were friends, but that didn't mean Narcissa was loyal, she was a Slytherin after all.

XXX

When the day finally arrived, Hermione stood in front of the mirror nervous, wondering what the day would bring. Severus tried to calm her, but nothing seemed to help Hermione. As soon as they Apparated, outside the wards, Hermione was awestruck by the manor in front of her. It was a brick house, seated on top of a hill, for all to see and wonder at. It was certainly what she imagined from them and scoffed that she expected them to be less extravagant. The lawn was well kept with sculptured hedges closer to the house, lining the gravel walkway. Severus had been silent the entire walk up, but grasped her hand, giving her a little squeeze for support.

"I promise they won't bite. They are too well mannered to try anything. Trust me," he said, trying to be as supportive as he possibly could.

The only thing she could do was give him a small smile as thanks. Narcissa greeted them at the front door. Severus was surprised, as was Hermione; she fully expected a house elf to appear and escort them in. The inside of the manor was just as magnificent as the outside, if not more so. The floors were white marble and the main entry way greeted them with two sets of stairways. From the centre of the second floor, they split, to wrap around the sides of the walls. It really was amazing and Hermione couldn't help but gape.

There was a quick tour, supposedly for Hermione's sake, but more for Severus'. Narcissa explained the history of every piece, including which pieces had been seized by the Ministry, who had taken a lot of their property, and they still showed up to occasionally take more. Hermione didn't see how anyone could have so many dark, or illegal, items in their house. She decided that, either they really did have a lot of dark items, or someone at the Ministry was having a lot of fun taking away their things.

Hermione noticed Draco taking a few sly glances at her. She wanted to snap at him, but contained her annoyance, for Severus. It wouldn't do for her to blow up at Draco in front of his mother, and in their own house, no less. She'd make a complete arse out of herself. Her thoughts about how much she wanted to hex Draco were swept away when they entered the two story library occupying the west end of the manor. There were many gaps on the shelves, but that was due to the Ministry "stealing" their precious books; which were most likely illegal and full of Dark magic.

It wasn't until Narcissa brought out a first edition of _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, did Hermione really start to envy Narcissa. The Malfoy's were privy to all this knowledge and information right at the tip of their noses. It was slightly overwhelming and if Hermione had been in any other place, she most likely would have asked to read the amazing text. However, being in the presence of Narcissa and Draco, she couldn't bring herself to actually ask. They probably would have thought her a silly little Mudblood who couldn't even afford books.

While they were making their way downstairs to the dinning hall, Narcissa kept going on about how much the Ministry had taken away. It was starting to get quite tiresome, but Severus put a stop to it when he asked her snidely, "When do you think they'll get around to the keystone of the house, or its foundation?"

She simply stared at Severus before regaining her composure and discussing another portrait of a late ancestor. Afterwards, they proceeded to have brunch in the main dinning hall. Narcissa quipped that the table was able to shrink and expand itself depending on the number eating at the table. Today, it was set for four people and looked rather insignificant in the tremendous dinning hall. Brunch went well, Draco didn't make any comments about Mudbloods and Narcissa didn't have much to say that could have offended Hermione.

During the meal, Hermione learned that Narcissa and Draco were the ones that helped her escape from Stonehenge. The revelation had her momentarily stunned, but she quickly snapped out of it and thanked them both for their assistance. Hermione didn't know if she could have made it out of that situation unscathed, and was thankful that they were there. Draco then let it slip, ungratefully from his mouth, that Severus had practically ordered them to make sure she was safe. The dour man shrugged it off as nothing, but Hermione felt her heart tighten as emotions flooded her. She couldn't help but let a big smile escape toward his direction. That discovery made the day a lot more bearable.

Narcissa insisted on having an after meal drink in the parlour, so they adjourned to the cosy room, with plush couches, Persian rugs, and a lit fire. Draco was bored out of his mind, and they could all see it, so it wasn't a surprise when he spilled some of his drink of the couch. Narcissa gave Draco a dark look before cleaning it up with her wand; then she commented how it was brand new. They had to purchase it because the Ministry had seized their other one while they were looking for dark objects.

Severus growled that Hermione had done plenty rearranging and purchasing new furniture for his home, against his will. Narcissa laughed and agreed that his home in Spinner's End needed a make over. She even told him he needed to get a better home, one suited for a wizard, of course. Hermione piped up and agreed wholeheartedly, and said, "That is what I have been telling him for a while now."

Severus gave them both his best glare and said, "Drop it. I don't feel like being hounded by two women this afternoon. When I want to move, I will. As it stands, my current home is quite sufficient."

XXX

Hermione laughed to herself when she thought of his reply that day at Malfoy Manor. She still had no luck with him in that department. For some reason he was overly attached to his dilapidated home and refused to discuss the idea of moving.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Severus walk into the room or when he laid back down in bed, filling her vacated spot, since she overtook his. "What can you possibly be thinking about so deeply?" Severus asked, his voice rough with having just gotten up.

Hermione turned over and faced Severus, giving him a big smile and a light peck on the lips. "Good morning, Severus," she said with a yawn.

"Were you planning on sleeping all day or did you have grand plans today?" Severus cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

"No plans, really. Was there something you had in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking of visiting the Apothecary for a few ingredients."

"Great! I wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts to look at a few books that just came out! How about we have lunch while we are there?" Hermione had been completely woken up when she remembered the new books she had wanted to peruse.

"Very well," Severus sighed, as he rolled gracefully off the bed and toward his dresser. It was going to be a lovely day. He just hoped he didn't get a new piece of furniture, or worse tea cosy's.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Mak is of course my beta; who is amazing.

So, the title of this story, and chapters, came from reading fortune cookies. I didn't know if anyone caught that, but that's how I came up with it. It's common practice, and great entertainment, for my friends and I to read our fortune cookies to each other and at the end of the statement add "in bed" to the sentence. All the chapters are titled from real fortune cookies and if anyone has any real good ones, I'll use them.

Anyways, this little sequel is going to be a series of vignettes about Hermione and Severus' life together. It's not going to be long and drawn out, ten chapters, and the chapters themselves won't be lengthy. I'll be writing it _mostly_ in one or the others perspective, so get ready for a chapter of Hermione's thoughts and another in Severus's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

May Life Throw You a Pleasant Curve…In Bed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been completely shocked one afternoon when she received an owl from Severus simply stating:

_Be ready promptly at 6:30 pm this evening. Wear something nice._

_S_

"Wear something nice! Well thank you for being specific, Severus Snape," Hermione grumbled, after she finished the letter.

To be honest, she wasn't angry. Surprised that he could not have told her in the morning before he left for supposed "errands?" Yes.

_Wear something nice_. _What exactly did he mean by that? Fancy nice, casual nice, or something in between?_ These thoughts ran through her mind as she stood in front of her open armoire with her hands on her hips. Shifting her weight onto her left foot, and winding her right index finger through her hair, she contemplated again what he wanted from her. _Would it kill him to give details_? Apparently.

She decided to take a nice long bath and calm down before tackling the wardrobe issue again. After a thorough soak, and completely relaxing she decided to fix her hair to see if that helped her. Hermione was glad that Severus did not have a talking mirror and shuddered to think what remarks it would have come up with while she was working. It took her a long while to finally come up with something she was happy with.

As good as Hermione was with Charms, she had, at a young age, failed to see the purpose of studying good hair Charms. At that moment, she wished she had actually listened to Lavender when she told Hermione about hair Charms and their advantages. Now, Hermione stood in front of the mirror and admired her handiwork. _It's not too bad_, she thought as she shook her head back and forth to see if the charm held. It did. She had settled on pulling her hair up into a nice bun, not too tight like McGonagall's but loose enough to let a few tendrils fall around her face, framing her face just right.

Hermione sighed and decided there was nothing else, other than makeup, she could do but dress. With her foot tapping rapidly, she took a few dresses out and set them on the bed to scrutinize them. Her choices were between a green, strapless dress, a red spaghetti strap dress, and a black dress. She knew Severus wasn't a fan of the colour red and ended up going with the green dress. It fit her very well, a bit snug in the boobs, but she didn't mind. If she could catch Severus staring, it was worth it. The corset-like top ended at her hips and the dress flowed down to her ankles, giving her the appearance of being taller than she actually was.

Hermione turned and looked at herself in a full length mirror, making sure everything was perfect to her standards. She loved this dress and every time she wore it she was reminded of when she bought it in Russia with Severus' elder neighbour. Vika had decided Hermione needed to buy clothing suitable for a "lovely young lady" and dragged her into the city for some shopping. The green dress, with a hint of silver embroidery on the corset was a result of that outing.

Looking at the clock, she gasped, it was 6:20 and she still had to finish her makeup. Hermione had never been one to put on a lot of makeup, so in a few quick minutes she was finished and strapping on her heels. As she walked out of the bedroom, she grabbed a black cloak from the closet by the door.

No sooner had she clasped the hooks did Severus walk into the house. He stopped and stared, his hand still on the doorknob. "I'm ready," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Good," was all he could manage.

"You look nice," she commented. Severus was wearing an outfit Hermione had never seen on him. His slacks were of course black, but she was surprised to see him wearing a green button-up shirt covered with a black mandarin collared jacket with the buttons on the left side of his chest. He looked dashing in her eyes and she smiled at him.

His lips twitched upwards in somewhat of a smile, but quickly faded. He had been staring and he didn't care. Severus would never admit it but he was grateful Vika had convinced Hermione to purchase that dress. She looked edible and for a second he considered calling off his plans, hoisting her over his shoulder and taking him to their room for the rest of the evening.

Straightening up, he looked down his nose at her. "Come," he said, as he held his hand out to her.

He was slightly annoyed when she simply looked at him and said, "Where are we going?"

"You will see," Severus replied, flicking his fingers urging her to follow him.

Hermione sighed in defeat, knowing he would not acquiesce and tell her. She set her hand gently in his large hand and followed him out into the dimly lit neighbourhood. Walking down the sidewalk, she felt they were extremely out of place. Here they were, two nicely dressed individuals walking through a slightly run-down area.

Hermione decided it wasn't worth worrying about, especially since this was all Severus' idea. He had not steered her wrong yet, so she let the evening and the events following fall in his hands. Pulling her brain out of overdrive, she simply enjoyed his company and let him lead the way.

The sun had set completely when they arrived at their destination. Severus had taken her to a local Russian restaurant called "Rasputin's." Hermione had not known that this restaurant even existed, and she had walked around the area quite a few times.

"Is this a Muggle restaurant?" Hermione whispered, as they were following their host.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"I've never seen it before," she commented, as she looked around. The restaurant was packed and merry chatter was filling the building.

"A well kept secret, my dear."

Hermione could only nod in agreement and she hadn't even eaten anything yet. The atmosphere alone was worth the trip. It felt as if she were back in Russia and never thought of returning to England.

Hermione was perusing her menu when the waiter came by with two glasses of water. Before he could utter a word, Severus started speaking to him in Russian. The waiter nodded quickly, turned on his heel and walked away.

"I hope you weren't too rude to him, Severus." Hermione hated when Severus was publically rude to waiters.

"Of course not. I was simply informing Mikhail that we wanted wine." Severus looked into her eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Oh, ok," Hemione said, feeling silly and sipping her wine to hide her momentary discomfort. If Severus was aggravated, she couldn't tell.

The waiter came and poured them wine from a very old and expensive looking bottle. As it hit Hermione's taste buds she was overwhelmed with the flavour. It was like no other wine she had tried before.

They emptied the bottle halfway through their meal, while they were discussing more variables in Severus' Cruciatus Relief potion. Hermione always enjoyed these outings with Severus. It was as if no one else existed but them. Nothing else mattered and all that was necessary was that he was with her, and they were discussing something meaningful.

The whole evening was amazing and they both had a little too much to drink. Somewhere along the walk back, Hermione had grabbed Severus and kissed him passionately, fisting her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. If he had any reservations about being seen in public snogging, he didn't let on.

Neither of them remembered how they made it inside the house, but there they were kissing each other passionately as then made their way into the bedroom. Severus pushed Hermione against the wall, crushing her between the wall and his hard body. He had his hands on her waist and he ground his straining erection into her, making her moan into his mouth. Their tongues were battling while Severus started pulling her dress up and Hermione worked to unbutton his trousers. He pulled back just enough to pull the dress up over her hips and Hermione pushed his pants and boxers down to free his rock hard shaft.

Severus grasped his penis, positioned himself, and entered Hermione quickly, making her scream in pleasure. The resumed their kissing, and after a few hard thrusts from Severus, Hermione kicked off the wall and jumped to wrap her legs around him. He grabbed her in time, holding onto her by her ass. He lifted and dropped Hermione on his shaft loving the way her voice was raising. Severus was grunting in pleasure as he watched her face contort in pleasure and her boobs jiggle with each thrust. He walked back to the bed and when he felt the end of the bed against his legs he fell onto his back with her on top.

Hermione took over and Severus enjoyed the show, for a minute, before he started to work on the back of her dress. He needed her out of that dress, so he could get down to some serious fucking. Pulling the unfastened dress over Hermione's head, he threw it on the floor while she removed his shirt. Severus grabbed her hips and lifted her, thrusting up as gravity pulled her down. A long, sensual moan escaped her lips and Severus repeated the motion, wanting to hear her again, and again, and again.

He flipped her over, not losing a stroke, and started to push as deep into her as he could possibly go, moving her up the bed; digging his toes into the mattress to get more power. Severus was groaning, along with Hermione, as she started to squeeze her inner muscles, adding to their pleasure. Hermione loved when he made noises during sex, it turned her on so much more.

Once he had her near the headboard, he leaned back just enough to pull her legs up and over his arms, leaving her wide open to him. He pushed back into her and sighed in pleasure. Before he continued he leaned down, folding Hermione nearly in half, to give her a long deep kiss. Severus knew she wasn't too flexible, so he only held her there for a few minutes before he pulled back a little. They both had sweat pouring down their bodies, breathing raggedly, as he pushed back into her, this time with a little more power. Hermione screamed out in pleasure and he resumed his fast, hard pace.

After a few minutes, Hermione's screams increased, signalling her impending release. Severus kept pumping into the same spot, hitting her at just the right angle, wanting her to climax before he did. He groaned heavily when he felt her muscles tighten, then explode around him as she screamed during her climax. She jerked back and forth clutching his cock deliciously, which pushed him over the edge. He pushed as deep into her as he could go as he released into her. They were both coming down from their climaxes when he took her legs off his shoulders and fell down to kiss her. They enjoyed a long, languid kiss for a few minutes before Severus sighed.

"Hermione," he gasped, as he looked down at her sweat covered face. Her hair was everywhere and she was still breathing deeply. He loved her like this, and every other time he looked at her, or thought of her.

"I love you, Severus," Hermione whispered, too tired to get much more out. Her eyes were drooping as her breathing was starting to even out.

Leaning on his forearms (that were on either side of her) he pulled his closed hand out from under the pillow. "Hermione, I love you, more than anything, or anyone." Shifting slightly onto his left arm, he moved his right arm, showing her a ring between his pointer finger and his thumb. "Will you marry me?" he asked, looking deeply into her love filled eyes.

"Oh, Severus," she said, as she lifted her hands to caress his cheeks. "Of course!"

Severus was abruptly pulled down, into a searing kiss he lost himself in. She released the kiss and he slipped the tasteful ring on her finger. He smiled as she admired the ring with a bright smile. "I love it!"

"Good," Severus replied.

"I love you, Severus."

He gave her a rare smile that she adored. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Mak is of course my beta; who is amazing.

Summary: Hermione and Severus have returned from Russia. What does life have in store for them now? Sequel to Fighting For His Freedom.

The sequel to Fighting For His Freedom. I hope you enjoy this little fic. Let me know what you think and review.

--

Chapter Three

Love is for the Lucky and the Brave…In Bed

--

Severus opened his eyes slowly, still groggy from the previous night's activities with his new wife. The white silk sheets rubbed smoothly across his chest as he stretched. He groaned as his neck muscles protested against the movement; his hand moving to massage the point causing him undue pain. _Last night must have taken more out of me than I thought_. Smirking to himself he mused, _one of the benefits of having a young wife with an overactive sex drive._

Yes, married life was definitely agreeing with Severus Snape. In his youth, he never imagined himself marrying; instead, shagging as he needed, a permanent bachelor. The more he thought about his former views on wedded life, the more he was glad he was incorrect. Granted, they had only been married a few weeks, but, he knew before they were even married, that this was what he needed in his life.

Before Hermione, he had been a solitary man, living a bleak existence. When she had steamrolled into his life, it had been more than he wanted to deal with; however, over time he developed a strong need to be with her. She could be overbearing at times, blunt, and obnoxiously talkative, but, despite her annoying attributes, she had more admirable traits than he was willing to admit to. Undoubtedly, she was the love of his life, though he would also, never say it aloud.

After stretching languidly across the bed and yawning loudly up to the ceiling, he relaxed back into the bed. Hermione was in the shower and Severus was content just to doze a little longer. No doubt his wife would have them gallivanting across the city, taking in as many sights as they possibly could before he said enough is enough and dragged them back to the hotel. Yes, his wife was taking control of this honeymoon just like she did their wedding.

XXX

The night he asked Hermione to marry him, admittedly, he had been a bit drunk, but so had she. It wasn't as if he had no plans on marrying her; hell, he had every intention of asking her that evening, just not drunk or after a bout of amazing sex. Thinking back on it, he really didn't care that he asked her in that moment. She was absolutely beautiful in that moment, pinned beneath him, sweat covered, and looking up at him with such love it took his breath away. It would have been foolish on his part to not take the opportunity and act on it. There was no way she would say no to him in that moment.

The next morning, Hermione had owled her parents to tell them the news. A few quick floo calls later and the Boy Wonder, including the entire Weasley clan, knew about their engagement. By the afternoon, Hermione had wrestled out of Severus a date in autumn they could both agree on for the wedding. She had taken it entirely too serious for his liking.

Hermione had worked as quickly as possible to get everything together for their wedding. The only thing he needed to worry about was getting a tux, much to his dismay, and finding a groomsman. Severus had tried to coerce Hermione into having a wizarding ceremony, but she wouldn't budge. She wanted her father to walk her down the aisle and her mother to be sitting in the front row. If they had proceeded with a wizarding ceremony her parents couldn't be there. Since his parents were both dead he really couldn't go much further with his argument.

Severus had been quietly sceptical that Hermione would be able to pull their wedding off in a month and a half, but she did. To simplify things, she only had a maid of honour, balancing out his best man. Apparently, most girls had places, dresses, and practically everything for their weddings planned out by the age of twelve. The last, and in Severus' opinion, the most important object they needed to obtain was the male. It was rather lucky that Hermione had been one of those little girls. She had always been a bookworm, but in those rare moments where she showed her 'girlyness', she went full out. Hermione had used the excuse that she had thought about these things during a sleepover one summer, and had fallen in love with her plans so much that little needed to be changed.

Hermione had figured out how to have their wedding overlooking the White Cliffs of Dover as well as convincing her preacher to wed them. It was an easy location for witches and wizards to locate, but Muggles had to drive quite a distance to attend. Severus figured, since they were going for a small wedding, only those that really cherished Hermione would drive such a distance to attend.

The wedding went perfectly, the day was clear, and there was a nice breeze coming from the seas below. Severus had asked Kingsley to be his best man and Ginny Weasley was Hermione's maid of honour. She had her wish, her father walked her down the aisle, but all he could do was stare at Hermione as she came toward him. Never had he imagined her looking so magnificent, and beautiful, and any other word he could come up with in that moment; which weren't many.

Quick and easy. That's all he wanted out of a wedding and that was what his lovely wife had managed to do. The reception was short, located in a tent a few feet away from the wedding gazebo. After all the obligatory duties the two needed to complete, they took their leave via a portkey. Their honeymoon in Finland was his idea and it took them little time to consummate the marriage.

XXX

The couple had been in Helsinki for a little over two weeks already with another week left to enjoy the city and relax. Their hotel was located in the heart of the city, walking distance to anything they would need, or want to do. The room had been everything Severus asked for. The king size bed was very comfortable, topped with brown and tan, interlaced diamonds; at the end of the bed was a small couch cramped with pillows. A dresser with a mirror was set opposite the bed, with a television on top to the right. The bathroom was huge, with two sinks, toilet, a steam shower stall, and a Jacuzzi. The black curtains, held back by a rope and tassel, gave the room a dark feel. The decor was a tad stuffy but they managed.

Hermione had questioned the concierge extensively, about all the museums and historical buildings that were located within the city. In fact, the desk in their suite had been covered with her pamphlets and information booklets that the top of the desk could not be seen. Hermione had taken over the honeymoon, planned out their first week, which was packed with museum visits and tours of the city. Severus was sure there was no stone they had not trampled over. Since his youth, Helsinki had been one of the destinations he had wanted to visit and since they were going on a honeymoon, he decided to pick a place that suited his wants. There were quite a few fresh potion ingredients native to Finland that he could acquire on this trip. He had told Hermione to leave two days open specifically for ingredient procurement; the rest she could do with what she wanted.

The second week had been less hectic; they spent more time in the hotel room, and the times they went out, they simply enjoyed the scenery and relaxed a little more. Severus preferred melding into society to walking around staring at everything, as if showing everyone he was a tourist. Low key was definitely his priority. Hermione on the other hand had no problem with toting around her large camera and taking hundreds of pictures.

At one point they used the free service of a citysherpa, a native Helsinkian who showed them around the city. Their guide was a tall, dirty-blonde, twenty-five year old named Juhani. He was a fantastic guide, who showed them restaurants off the beaten path, historical buildings no one knew about, and local shops. Severus was not fond of Juhani because at several points in the tour he flirted with Hermione. He was a history major at the local university and Hermione's eyes lit up when he told her. Of course, the arse took advantage of her delight and talked her up, practically ignoring him. She simply laughed and shrugged him off, but it was annoying nonetheless. Severus wanted to maim the boy when he caught Juhani's baby blue eyes continually checking his wife out, especially her breasts. Hermione had to stop him a few times from pulling out his wand and hexing the poor man. They were on their honeymoon and they made no secret of that fact.

He was a Muggle, they found out later, after he introduced them to his cousin Nea, who happened to be a witch. The two looked almost identical, except that Nea had light blonde hair. The following day, she showed them around the wizarding section of the city. Flirting must have run in the family because Nea was even more obvious about her flirting than her cousin. Severus was shocked out of his mind when Nea slapped his ass after a crude joke. He looked towards Hermione who didn't seem to care one bit about it. Would she care if he flirted back? He decided not to experiment because he enjoyed sex every night and didn't want it to cease because of a moment of stupidity.

They had not known there was even a wizarding section, since they had not run across a witch, or wizard, to tell them otherwise. Nea had been in contact with them since the day she showed them around. The blonde haired witch was very outgoing and even invited them to dinner at her place. She fixed them local dishes that they both enjoyed immensely. One evening while they were dinning together, completely enjoying the meal, Hermione asked what they were having. Nea quietly said something in Finnish and looked shyly down. Severus had heard what she muttered and smirked knowingly. It was rather comical to see Hermione try to hold back spitting the meat out of her mouth when she was told it was moose. She would never live it down.

Nea and Hermione had become quick friends, doing womanly things like shopping; that is when Nea hadn't been hitting on Severus. This left him time to himself. He didn't mind the free time, in fact, it was quite nice being able to stay as long as he wanted in different book stores and take his time perusing the apothecary.

XXX

It wasn't long into the honeymoon, that Hermione broached the subject of his house in Spinner's End. Her Gryffindor subtlety or lack thereof, was an annoyance that Severus could have done without. Severus was so tired of her little comments.

It started with comments about the location:

"_The stench from that river is appalling; I suppose if you insist on staying there I'll just have to tend to a rather large floral garden to add at least some appeal to the air. I'll expect your help in tending to the roses, of course."_

Then turned inward:

_After dinner one evening at Nea's home she commented about his taste in decor. "You are an absolutely horrible interior designer, Severus. Either we move or I torch the place and start over."_

"_Severus, you can never do dark colours in a small space. If you insist on staying there, don't complain when the walls are done in gold and airy neutrals."_

Leading to discussions of the non-existent library:

"_Honestly, Severus, bookshelves where doors should be kept? Whatever will we do when I want to expand my personal library if we don't even have enough room for yours?" she queried, as they were leaving a large public wizarding library._

This directed a one-sided conversation about the office and sitting room:

"_I suppose we can just share an office." She gave a dramatic sigh before continuing, "Come to think of it, to conserve space, we can just share a desk. You wouldn't mind emptying out a few drawers for me, would you?" Clearly his sneer wasn't enough to stop her from continuing._

"_No, the sitting room isn't large enough for the leather couch I wanted. It'll have to go. A loveseat will fit much more nicely." Before he could even finish his comment on how he wouldn't fit on a loveseat, she interrupted, "Severus, I don't care if your feet will hang off the end; that is the way it has to be."_

Of course, her comments wouldn't have been complete without a few minor gabs along the way:

"_If we ever had kids, it really wouldn't be a safe house for them to grow up in."_

_And when he queried whether she would ever deem to cease talking, she grinned and said, "Nonsense, you adore my prattle. And there's one bright side of our tiny home! At least you'll be able to hear me talking no matter which room you're in!"_

Her most convincing argument came one evening after they spent a romantic dinner in a quaint little restaurant that Nea recommended. They had just gotten back into the room, when Severus gracefully lowered his tired body onto the couch, stretching his feet out in front of him, crossing them at his ankles. He leaned his elbows back on the bed and closed his eyes, turning his head to the ceiling. The touch of her hand on his cheek made him open his eyes. Hermione was standing over his outstretched legs, looking down at him with such love in her eyes; all he could do was stare at her.

"I love you, Severus Snape," Hermione whispered, as she traced his jaw with her hand.

He pulled his legs up so she could sit in his lap. Once she was comfortable, she pulled his head to her and pressed her full lips to his in a passionate kiss. Hermione groaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. During their long, drawn out kisses she had loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He gasped into her mouth when she ran her cool hands up and down his chest, making him even harder in his want for her.

Severus pulled her tucked-in shirt from her skirt and ran his hands up her sides, cupping her full breasts, savouring the moan he brought out of her. His buckle was unclasped and pants unbuttoned before he knew it. Hermione had shifted lower, trailing kisses down his chest, all the while rubbing her hand up and down his hardened length. He spread his legs wider and looked down as her tongue darted out of her mouth and swirled around his head.

"Yesssss," he hissed, as she sucked his tip lightly, all the while sliding her hands around the rest of his shaft. She bobbed up and down, taking him deeper into her mouth each time. Her tongue continued to caress him and he couldn't help but give a deep groan, his head thrown back in ecstasy, when she started to caress his balls with her other hand. He was quickly coming to climaxing, when she pulled back and looked up at him. His head whipped downward, eyes wide in silent question.

"Can we please get a new house?" she asked sweetly, licking her lips, making him want to moan.

"Anything," he panted, "anything. Just get back to what you were doing, woman! I'm almost there!" He practically yelled as he grabbed her hair and pushed her closer to his throbbing cock.

She grinned and resumed her duty, speeding up, bringing him to the brink. His hands were bunched in her hair as he climaxed emitting a satisfied groan as he spent himself in her mouth. When he was finished, she slipped his deflated cock out of her mouth and smiled up at him, "Should we design our own house, or should we just buy one and do what we want with it?"

His hands dropped to his side and his mouth fell open, "Fuck."

A/N

I really apologize for the long space between chapters. A lot has happened lately in life and I was honestly too tired to even post a new chapter. I have the next three chapters completed so the time between postings will be shortened. If you are still reading the story please let me know what you think. I really enjoy getting those little notices in my inbox.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Mak is of course my beta; who is amazing.

Summary: Hermione and Severus have returned from Russia. What does life have in store for them now? The sequel to Fighting For His Freedom. I hope you enjoy this little fic. Let me know what you think and review.

Sorry it took so long to post! I should be updating more consistently, every two weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

The Greatest Danger Could Be Your Stupidity...In Bed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Hermione said happily, as she flopped down into the huge brown leather sofa.

"You must be joking," Severus replied, as he unpacked some heavy tomes from the last brown box in their library. "It was an utter hassle. After all of this, you must be reconsidering my proposal for a house elf."

Hermione turned her head towards her husband and scowled at him. Severus just raised an eyebrow. "No. We do not need a house elf. I think we managed unpacking just fine. It's not like we had to do everything by hand; our wands reduced the work load tremendously."

"We could have finished within days, not weeks, Hermione. One house elf is not much to ask. It's not like we would treat it like Lucius treated his."

"Ha! It's not like it takes much to treat an elf better than he did."

Severus sighed heavily, "You aren't going to bend are you?"

"Absolutely not." Hermione relaxed back into the oversized couch and breathed in the new leather smell. Their new house had been built from their design and finally completed a few weeks ago.

Severus had been very unhappy with the prospect of furniture shopping, so he suggested Narcissa aid Hermione in procuring the necessary items to furnish their new home. The look he received from his wife when she saw Narcissa standing in their living room ready to shop was priceless. Hermione had it in her mind to make him sleep on the couch when she returned, but she had such a surprisingly good time with Narcissa that she forgot all about her earlier promise regarding her husband's sleeping arrangements.

Hermione had found Narcissa to be quite knowledgeable in interior decorating and she found herself having regular conversations with the blonde haired witch. The furniture and other odds and ends were set up in the house before they decided to move their belongings in. Only their clothing, books, and a few pieces of furniture made it from Spinner's End to their new home in Scotland. The remaining objects were sold with the house.

Hermione had tried her best to shop around for the best prices and not to overspend too much on furniture and other necessary things to make the house a home. All the penny-pinching she had done while shopping seemed to be waste when she had seen the equipment and tools Severus had purchased for his lab.

"Severus!" she has screamed, making him jump in surprise.

Severus steadied the beaker before he turned around to glare at her. "Yes, Hermione?" he asked threateningly.

"How much did you spend? This is all top of the line, Severus," Hermione said as she walked around the granite toped counter to look at the brand new cauldrons, in every size, that were lined up on their own shelf.

"We can afford it," Severus replied nonchalantly.

"This had to cost a small fortune—"

"I will not lower my standards based on cost alone. These are all necessary tools in a very expensive profession. It will be many years before we will need to purchase new equipment so it is better to spend a 'small fortune,' as you say, now than to spread it out over time," Severus reasoned.

"Fine, but I'm not thrilled that you didn't consult me first," Hermione said.

"Just like you consulted me with all those rugs, and sofas?" Severus asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché."

Severus nodded and turned back to setting up the beaker properly. "If you would like to assist me, I still need to sort out ingredients, label, and bottle them."

Hermione smiled brightly, "I would love to."

XXX

Wedded life was not always bliss, especially when it came to Severus and Hermione Snape. There were plenty of times they wanted to kill each other, but they had to learn to deal with each others nuances. One source of great contention was the library.

Their library had been split in two sections; one full of Hermione's book collection and the other for Severus's. They even had separate desks, on opposite sides of the room. The only common ground they shared consisted of an ornate area rug, placed in front of the fireplace, with a large coffee table and the oversized leather couch. It was perfect, except they continually drove each other crazy.

It did not take long for their orderly arrangement to become a disaster zone. These two highly intelligent people had their own extensive collection and way of organizing these books, which completely confused the other. The coffee table was cluttered with stacks of books they each needed for separate research projects.

Occasionally, a book would go missing from one of their collections. In an attempt to sneak a book past his wife, Severus had "borrowed" one of Hermione's books from the coffee table and used it. However, he failed to file it back into its proper place.

Hermione had been looking for another book, when she ran across the book that had been put back in the incorrect location. She removed the book from its position and turned to her husband, who was scratching away rapidly on a piece of parchment.

"Darling husband," Hermione said sarcastically, which made Severus look up at her with apprehension. "If you insist on stealing my books, I would greatly appreciate it if you could return them to their proper place."

"My darling wife," Severus replied with fake sympathy, "I would never steal anything of yours. I might, occasionally, borrow one, but I would never steal. That's just wrong. Perhaps you misplaced it yourself when you stayed up until three-thirty in the morning."

"Don't you dare Severus Snape! I would never place a potions book in the Transfiguration section!"

"Well, perhaps it's your organization that confused you…"

"NO! My method of organization is completely sound. For your information, borrowing means that I have been consulted first and given you permission to use it, but since none of that occurred, it was theft."

"Are you suggesting I'm a thief?"

"Oh, I'm not suggesting…"

"Of course you wouldn't," Severus interrupted, "I am no thief." With that, Severus stood and walked away, leaving his angry wife alone in the library to re-shelf the "stolen" book.

XXX

Severus was trying to enjoy a shower. "Trying to", being the key phrase. When he had designed the bathroom, he certainly had not taken into consideration the shelf full of shampoo and conditioner his wife would need. As the four jets of water descended upon him, he tried to locate his lone bottle of shampoo.

_Her shampoo. Her conditioner. Her shampoo. Her other shampoo. Another bloody conditioner. Fuck!_

"Hermione!" Severus bellowed, from behind the glass wall, separating the shower and vanity.

"Yes, Severus?" Hermione asked, he could hear her brushing her teeth.

"Where the bloody hell is my shampoo?" Severus looked through five more bottles, all hers.

"How should I know? I didn't put it in the shower in the first place."

"Why the hell do you need so many damn bottles," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied, a little louder for her hear.

_Hello. There you are._ Severus went to reach for his little bottle of homemade shampoo, but the oversized bottle of conditioner in front of it was knocked to the floor, landing on his foot.

"BLOODY HELL!" Severus screamed. He grabbed his foot with his right hand and momentarily lost his balance. Using his left hand he tried to steady himself, but ended up grabbing another bottle of Hermione's. The water had made the plastic bottle slick and he could not properly grasp it causing him to pull the bottle off the shelf, along with a few others.

One bottle landed on his other foot and he growled in frustration. Bottles rolled on the floor and as he put his right foot down, an empty bottle separated him from the floor. Stepping in the middle of the bottle, the two ends popped up and wrapped around his foot, pinching it. Severus jerked his foot back and lost his balance again. Due to the lack of friction, and becoming too off balance, he literally slid out of the shower, past Hermione and barely stopped himself from falling into the hot tub.

Hermione had seen Severus skid past her and couldn't help but spit her toothpaste out of her mouth and onto the mirror. She was doubled over in fits of laughter watching as her husband pried her squashed pink bottle of curl relaxant from his foot. When Severus was finally able to stand up straight he glared at her with as much hate as he could muster.

"Why do you need five shampoos and five conditioners!?" Severus roared, as he picked up a bottle and threw it on the ground in anger.

Hermione was still not able to completely answer him so she just continued to laugh.

"Honestly woman, a simple _Scourgify_ does the job, just as well!"

"Severus Snape! That is not the same at all, and maybe you should try some of my tricks, because clearly you are no expert on the topic!" Hermione stomped her foot and stormed out of the bathroom in a huff.

"Insufferable woman…." He mumbled, and he picked up the bottle of shampoo and tossed it in the trash can.

With a flick of his wand, he cleaned the huge toothpaste streak on the mirror and followed the path of his annoyed spouse. Stark naked, he didn't care; he was going to have his wicked way with his wife wherever he found her.

A/N

With regards to the bathroom, this is the layout:

To the left of the door is a vanity with two sinks. The mirror behind the sink goes all the way to the ceiling. The mirror is one of the walls of the shower, which is behind the sink. You walk around the vanity and the open ended shower is behind that. Four jets of water spraying at you, two on each side. The shelf of shampoo is on the opposite wall of the mirror wall. Across from the door is the Jacuzzi with a rounded window giving an excellent view of the grounds. A banya is to the right of the Jacuzzi and the toilet is beside that.


End file.
